1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transporting an optical element and a photographing apparatus including the device, and more particularly, to a device for transporting an optical element so that inclination of the optical element is substantially prevented in order to more precisely control the position of the optical element, and a photographing apparatus including the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera includes a device moving an optical element such as a lens in order to perform auto focusing (AF) by automatically adjusting a position of the optical element, and/or zooming.
Recently, as compact digital cameras having high optical performance are highly demanded, the position of the optical element needs to be determined more precisely. Thus, to perform focusing and/or zooming, an optical element is moved in an optical axis direction using an additional driving source such as a step motor, an ultrasonic motor, or a voice coil motor (VCM).
However, while the optical element is being moved, the optical element may be inclined with respect to a plane perpendicular to an optical axis due to mechanical factors such as a design tolerance. The inclination of the optical element causes an error in the position of the optical element, thereby deteriorating the optical performance of a digital camera.